I'll Fix You Up Better Than Alcohol (Yoonmin)
by SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Jimin needs a way to make the pain go away, so he goes to the only place he can think of where that is possible, the bar-but he ends up finding a much better way to help him forget about his troubles. (Smut)


Everything was slowly getting blurry. Jimin had lost count of how many drinks he'd had. He was glad he'd forgotten to give his father back his credit card. He wasn't even thinking about the scolding he was going to get when his dad looked at his bill. Right now, Jimin just wanted the pain in his chest to go away. It wasn't actual pain—nothing was _physically_ wrong with him, but he still felt it, his heart slowly breaking into a million pieces.

"Can I have another shot?" he asked to no one in particular. He was surprised he could still speak in complete sentences.

"I think you've had enough for one night," said a bartender with light green hair.

Jimin fumbled for his wallet and tossed the bartender his father's card. "I want another drink."

The bartender sighed and filled a shot glass with sake. "Do you want me to call a cab for you?" the bartender asked, handing Jimin his drink.

"Why? Is the bar closing?"

"No, but you've had enough to drink," the bartender replied.

" _Not_ enough…" Jimin murmured. "It still hurts."

The bartender seemed to have realized what was going on. "Bad breakup?"

"There was nothing to break in the first place."

"He chose someone else?"

Jimin blinked. "How do you know it was a _he_?"

The bartender shrugged. "Good guess?"

Jimin drained his shot in one gulp and pushed the glass forward, the bartender catching it before it fell on the counter behind the bar.

The bartender took off his black apron. "Why don't I take you home?"

"Just one more drink," Jimin said, laying his head down on the bar.

"You've had enough," the bartender said, more firmly this time.

"But it still hurts," Jimin murmured against the counter.

The bartender walked around the counter to Jimin's side. "You just need to sleep it off." Without hesitation—or maybe Jimin was too drunk to feel his hesitation—he placed his arm around Jimin's shoulders and steered him out of the bar. Jimin, surprisingly, did not protest.

Up close he realized how cute the bartender was. His green hair was more of a teal color and it matched his pale complexion.

Jimin leaned heavily on the bartender as they walked out of the bar and waited for a cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"I don't want to go home," Jimin said, burying his face in the bartender's neck—whom Jimin had not taken the time to ask what his name was.

Jimin felt the bartender sigh. "Just go to," the bartender named off an address—his Jimin assumed—and the car sped off.

The car ride was silent for the first few minutes, then Yoongi heard the drunk boy whisper in his ear, "I'm Park Jimin. My friends call me Chim Chim but I prefer Jimin."

"Alright _Jimin_ , I'm Yoongi, but my friends call me Suga."

"Do you prefer Suga or Yoongi?"

Yoongi was going to shrug but Jimin was resting his head on his shoulder, so he just said, "Yoongi."

Jimin's hair brushed his cheek as he shifted his head a bit and Yoongi tried not to move. Jimin's breath was warm on his neck and its pattern suggested he was falling asleep.

The ride to Yoongi's apartment wasn't long but somewhere along the way, Jimin had wrapped his arms around Yoongi and slung his leg over Yoongi's thigh, and somehow Yoongi didn't seem to mind.

When they got to his apartment, Yoongi shook Jimin as gently as he could to wake him up.

Bleary-eyed, Jimin woke up and, again, leaning heavily on Yoongi, allowed himself to be led inside.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Yoongi asked. "I'm sure I can find some clothes that fit you." Despite their height difference, their frame was similar, except, as Yoongi had noticed, Jimin's thighs were thick whereas his were skinny and weak.

Jimin mumbled a yes and Yoongi took him to the small bathroom.

"Can you handle it yourself?" Yoongi asked, turning the handle of the shower.

Jimin nodded.

"I'm going to get you some clothes, hold on for just one minute."

Yoongi went for his closet and grabbed the first thing he thought would fit Jimin, that included sweatpants, one of his Rolling Stones t-shirts and clean boxers—with cute little bears on it, though he doubted Jimin would mind.

When he got back to the bathroom, Jimin had discarded his pants and jacket and was struggling to unbutton his shirt. Yoongi set down the clothes he had brought and walked over to Jimin, using all of his willpower _not_ to stare at his muscled thighs. He slapped away Jimin's hands and began undoing the buttons.

His hand froze when he saw what was underneath. Jimin's chest and abdomen were pure muscle— _perfectly sculpted muscle_.

Jimin yawned and Yoongi snapped out of his daze, undoing the rest of the buttons as fast as he could, which was made difficult by his shaking hands.

When the last button was undone, he looked back at Jimin's face. He looked sleepy and cute, so cute that all Yoongi wanted to do was lean down and kiss him.

Yoongi thought he might've said it out loud because Jimin placed his hands behind Yoongi's neck and brought him down to meet his lips. Yoongi was so surprised that for a whole 3 seconds he just stood still while Jimin—seemingly not noticing that Yoongi wasn't moving—sloppily kissed him.

Yoongi gathered his senses and kissed him back. His hands unconsciously wrapped around Jimin's waist, carefully feeling the hard muscle beneath.

The thought that he didn't even know this guy went through his mind but as soon as he felt Jimin's tongue touch his own, the thought went away. As expected, Jimin tasted like alcohol but his tongue was still so soft and warm.

Yoongi slowly pulled away. "You should shower," he said.

Jimin's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Did you not like it?"

"No—I mean, yes—I loved it." Yoongi rarely stumbled on his words. "But… You're not thinking straight—you might not have kissed me if you were sober."

"But I would've wanted to..."

A lazy smile spread across Jimin's face.

"What?" Yoongi asked.

"You're blushing."

Yoongi's hands flew to his face. "Just go take a shower Jimin." He picked up Jimin's discarded jacket and pants and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He leaned against the wall and sighed.

Jimin, a guy he had never met until today, who was drunk as fuck, had kissed him—and he'd really liked it. Yoongi wondered what it would've been like to kiss Park Jimin sober.

He didn't have time to imagine it as Jimin's phone started ringing in the pocket of his jacket.

Yoongi knew he shouldn't, but he pulled out Jimin's phone and looked at the caller ID—it read _Jungkook_ —no one he knew.

He shrugged and put the phone up to his ear.  
"Where the _fuck_ are you?" the person on the other end practically yelled.

Yoongi didn't know what to say.

"Jimin are you there?"

"It's not Jimin," Yoongi finally said.

"I could've sworn I called Jimin," the person mumbled.

"You did. This is Jimin's phone. He's just… _busy_." He'd rather not mention that Jimin was taking a shower in some stranger's bathroom.

"Well then who's this?"

"A friend of Jimin's."

"Do I know you?"

"I doubt it."

The was a sigh from the other end. "Then, just… tell Jimin I'm sorry, tell him I didn't know…"

 _Oh so he was the one_. "I think it's too late for that," Yoongi said. He didn't know what was making him defend Jimin, someone he barely even knew.

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't why, what else would cause someone to drink half of the bar?"

"Oh my God." Yoongi heard him mumble a, "What did I do?" under his breath.

"But he's fine, don't worry. I took him home."

His tone changed. "No you didn't, I'm home and neither of you are here."

"I meant my home," Yoongi amended.

"And where is that? I'm coming to pick him up."

"He doesn't want to see you, _Jungkook_. He'll be fine at my house; whenever he gets better I'll take him home if he wants."

"How do I know you're not just some kidnapper that's—"

"Yoongi can I use the pink shampoo?" Jimin yelled from the bathroom.

"Use whatever shampoo you want," Yoongi yelled back, if only so that Jungkook could hear him.

"Wait. Is he taking a shower?" Jungkook asked.

"He spilled a drink on himself and was all sticky," Yoongi lied.

"How well you even know him—I didn't catch your name?"

"That's because I didn't tell you." Yoongi knew he was being a smartass and no doubt Jungkook was getting tired of it.

Jungkook sighed. "Can you please tell Jimin to call me? I'm just worried about him."

"Yeah, I'll—"

The bathroom door burst open and Jimin snatched the phone from Yoongi. For a second he thought Jimin was going to yell at him, but he yelled, "Fuck you, Jeon Jungkook, don't ever call me again." And slammed the end button so hard the phone fell out of his hand.

"I'm sorry—it was ringing—I—"

"It's fine, he'd been calling all night anyway," Jimin said.

Yoongi bent down to pick up Jimin's phone, his head particularly close to Jimin's freshly bathed body. Jimin had used his eucalyptus body wash, and it somehow suited Jimin better than it did him.

"You can sleep on the bed," Yoongi said, trying to keep his focus on Jimin's face.

"Will you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone," Jimin said casually, as if he was inviting a close friend to sleep next to him, not some random stranger he'd just met.

"Sure," Yoongi said. "I'm going to take a shower, just wait for me in bed." _God that sounded dirty_.

Jimin wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll be waiting."

When Yoongi walked into the bedroom, Jimin was laying on his back, staring idly at the ceiling. His head perked up when he heard Yoongi. "Have you ever been in love?" Jimin asked.

"I know where this is headed—the less you think about it the less it will hurt," Yoongi said.

" _Have you ever been in love_?" Jimin repeated, ignoring Yoongi.

Yoongi sighed. "No, I haven't."

Jimin sat up. "It sucks," he said, and laid back down. "I-it hurts," Jimin said, his voice breaking. He covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow and began to sob.

Yoongi approached the bed carefully. He kneeled down by the edge. "Jimin, look I don't know much about love but I do know that you can't stay sad about it forever."

"I don't want to but every time I close my eyes I see them together."

Yoongi suddenly had a crazy idea—a _bad_ idea.

"What if… I made you think about something else…?"

Jimin moved his arm from his face and looked at Yoongi, his face wet with tears. "Like what?"

Yoongi reached out his hand and began tracing lazy circles on Jimin's stomach. "Something like this…"

Jimin smirked. "Is that all you can do?"

Yoongi smirked back. He climbed on the bed and got on top of Jimin, straddling his legs on both sides of his tiny waist. "Are you sure you want this?"

Jimin nodded. "Please, I need a distraction."

Yoongi didn't waste any time. He took the hem of Jimin's— _his_ —shirt and lifted it, exposing all of his glorious muscles. Jimin held the shirt up as Yoongi leaned down and placed butterfly kisses to Jimin's stomach.

"More," Jimin urged.

Yoongi began sucking and licking his stomach, earning a few moans from Jimin. Yoongi stuck his tongue in Jimin's bellybutton, knowing that was a sensitive spot.

"Ahh—" Jimin cried in surprise.

Yoongi moved his hand down to Jimin's crotch and palmed him through his pants.

"Yoongi—I—please—" Jimin could barely come up with complete sentences, but this time it wasn't because of the alcohol.

Yoongi tugged at the waistband of Jimin's pants, lowering it slightly to reveal his boxers.

"Are you sure?" Yoongi asked again.

" _Oh my god Yoongi_ —yes!"

Yoongi pulled down Jimin's boxers, revealing his cock, already leaking precum. Yoongi lowered his mouth to Jimin's cock.

Jimin let out a loud moan.

Yoongi licked and sucked Jimin's cock, his own dick hardening from Jimin's moans. Jimin grabbed a fistful of Yoongi's hair and yanked a little, only making Yoongi's erection worse.

Yoongi wrapped his hand around Jimin's cock and began pumping slightly while he swirled his tongue on Jimin's tip.

"Yoongi—ah— _Yoongi_ —"

Yoongi could cum just from hearing Jimin yell his name.

He moved his hands away and took Jimin's entire length into his mouth until the head of Jimin's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Yoongi, I'm going to—"

Cum shot down Yoongi's throat, he did his best to swallow all of it but some still leaked down the sides of his mouth. He licked his lips for what was left, making sure Jimin's eyes were on him when he did.

Jimin propped himself on his elbows to get a better view of Yoongi.

"I—that was—you..." Jimin was having a hard time finding the right words. Jimin sat up abruptly and tackled Yoongi, their mouths colliding in a sloppy and sticky kiss.

Yoongi had to grab onto the bed railing so he wouldn't fall over.

"Yoongi you're amazing," Jimin said against his mouth, "I think I'm in love with you."

Yoongi froze for a second. A boy he had just met had just confessed his love for him—but the weird part was that he couldn't help but feel the same.

"I think I'm in love with you too," he finally replied against Jimin's mouth.

Jimin ran his hands down Yoongi's chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants.

"Let me," he whispered into Yoongi's year. Jimin sounded so seductive—it made Yoongi even harder, if that was possible.

Yoongi gulped and let out a " _Go ahead_."

Jimin was quick to unzip his trousers and pull them down along with his boxers.

"God you're beautiful," Jimin muttered, eyes almost glistening as he stared at Yoongi's erected cock.

Yoongi wasn't ready for when Jimin touched his warm tongue onto the tip. He arched his back and let out a moan.

"You like that?" Jimin asked.

"Ah, fuck yes," Yoongi replied. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the railing.

Jimin bobbed his head up and down, taking in all of Yoongi's length with ease.

" _Jimin_ —ah—"

Jimin sped up him movements while his hands slithered up Yoongi's sides underneath his shirt. Yoongi tugged his shirt off and tossed it aside not caring where it landed.

Jimin moaned with Yoongi's dick in his mouth, Yoongi feeling the vibration in his entire body.

Yoongi looked down at Jimin. "You look so good with your pretty mouth wrapped around my dick."

Jimin moaned even more.

Yoongi moved one of his hands to Jimin's hair, running his fingers through the ash blonde strands, then gripping them hard when Jimin swirled his tongue around his tip.

"Jimin—I'm so close—ah—"

Jimin bobbed his head faster.

Yoongi's moans grew louder and he hoped the neighbors wouldn't hear.

Jimin moved a hand down to Yoongi's cock and jerked him off fast.

Yoongi felt his climax nearing.

The last straw was Jimin licking his cock from the base to the head. His release coursed through him while he moaned Jimin's name over and over.

Jimin sat up and touched his forehead to Yoongi's. "Like that?" There was cum running down his mouth and some on his face.

"Very much," Yoongi panted.

Jimin wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck and kissed him. Yoongi eagerly kissed him back, mingling his tongue with Jimin's. Yoongi let go of the railing behind him and wrapped his arms around Jimin's thin waist.

Jimin flinched.

Yoongi was instantly worried. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Jimin smile. "No, your hands are just cold."

Yoongi relaxed. "Oh, sorry."

Jimin let out a giggle and brought his lips back to Yoongi's.


End file.
